Make It Stop! Please!
by SonicCraftFan99
Summary: What have I done to deserve this? Was I bad? Mean? Did I hurt somepony? Whatever I did, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt any pony! Just stop teasing me! Please!


**This story is about my pony OC, Cotton Candy and her experiences in Manebatten. Just so you know, I made up most of these random OCs from the back of my head. If they are somehow have the same name as your OC or OCs, then I apologize but here it is; **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MLP! I only own the story, and my four OCs (Candy, Rocky, Candy's mom and Autumn) **

Cotton Candy's POV

My life in Manehatten was fun at first. My mom, my older brother Rock Candy and I would always bake sweets together and have fun trips. We would have ourselves a good time, laughing and playing. It was great. However, that was only for the first three years of my life. Once I was four, I was introduced to something new. School. That night, my mom was tucking me in when I asked her.

"Mommy, what's school?"

"It's a wonderful place where you can make new friends and learn brand new things!" she told me as I asked wide eyed.

"Will it be fun?"

"As much fun as you could ask for!" she responded nuzzling me as I giggled.

"Okay! Good night Mommy!"

"Good night Candy!" my mom smiled as she exited the room. I snugged myself into my blankets as I imagined what school would be like. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. The next day I got up early and washed up. Then I put on my saddlebag and headed to the door but my brother stopped me.

"Hey Candy!" he said blocking to the door. "You forgot your lunch!"

"Thanks Rocky!" I thanked as I put the lunch in my bag. He rubbed my head with his hoof and asked.

"You remember the way?"

"Yeah! Bye Rocky!" I waved goodbye as I galloped away from my house.

After a couple of blocks, I finally made it to the school house. It was pretty big but I went inside. I couldn't believe how many fillies and colts were in there. Some were reading, some were playing with truck and action figures, some were even playing with dolls! I got excited and was about to run over when a mare came in and got their attention.

"Attention everyone! Please take your seats!" she said as the ponies took their seats. I followed, finding a seat closest to the toy area. The mare introduced herself to us.

"Hello I'm Ms. SweetHeart and welcome to Kindergarden!"

Everypony cheered as Ms. SweetHeart shushed them. She then handed some paper to the class. Next she explained.

"Use your crayons to draw whatever you like then we will use them to get to know one another. Now if anypony needs me, I'll be outside."

As she left the room, I began drawing. Once I was finished, I showed it to the colt next to me. He was a unicorn with short black hair and a gray coat. His dark purple eyes stared at me as I asked him.

"Do you like it? It's a picture of me sliding down a rainbow!"

"I don't care." he told me as he took a red crayon out of his bag and continued drawing. I tried thinking of another subject to talk about. Once I did, I asked him.

"What's your favorite color? Mine is pink!"

"Mine is white because it's the color of nothingness." he said blankly as he continued drawing. I sweatdropped as I thought of something else to say.

"Um...Hey! You have a cool bag!" I told him pointing to his saddlebag. The bag was colored like it was on fire and seemed pretty cool to me.

"Thanks." he said with the crayon in his mouth as he colored. I sighed. _So much for my first friend..._ I looked around and saw a cream colored filly with long dirty blonde hair in front of me. I patted her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hi! I'm Cotton Candy!" I greeted as she turned around to so her orange eyes met my light purple ones. She looked at me with an annoyed expression before turning around. I sighed in defeat before adding the sun to my drawing with the yellow crayon beside me.

"Alright students! Put down your crayons and get ready to introduce yourselves!" Ms. SweetHeart cheered as she pranced into the room. She went through everyone in the room except me. She then gestured me to come up to the front of the room. Once I got there, I introduced myself.

"Hi everypony! My name is Cotton Candy and I love to make new friends! Oh! And I love rainbows too! In fact,-"

"Shut up!" a purple and dark green filly named Grape Vine cutted me off as everypony else laughed. I was about to start crying but I shook it off and smiled.

"I was going to saw that me and my family would travel to Ponyville sometimes and watch them in a flowery meadow!" I continued as I walked to my seat. Grape Vine scowled at me as Ms. SweetHeart spoke.

"Okay! Now that everypony knows one another, you all can play!"

She opened the door to let everypony outside. I sighed as I got out of my seat and walked towards the mare.

"Excuse me Ms. SweetHeart!" I said as she stared down at me. I sighed. "Why doesn't anypony like me?"

"Don't be silly Cotton Candy!" she grinned at me. "They are just getting to know you! That's all!"

I lightened up as I walked out the door. I then walked over to Grape Vine, Orange Sherbet, an dark orange filly with light orange and white hair and finally Strawberry, a magenta mare with freckles and short pink and white hair. They were playing with the jumpropes and I wanted to play too.

"Can I-" I was cut off again by Grape Vine.

"No way! We don't play with runts!"

It's true. I was the smallest of my class but that doesn't mean I can't play! I wish I could of forced them to let me play but I put on my brightest smile and said.

"Okay! I'll just play with somepony else!"

Then I galloped away. They should have let me play! So what if I'm small! I can still play! I looked over to see a couple colts sliding down the slide. I smile in delight as I skipped over and asked.

"Can I play with you guys?"

"Nope!" said Poison, the colt I was sitting next to in class. The gray pegasus named Storm Cloud laughed as my head sank. A smile soon came back on my face as I skipped away. Then I saw a green and black colt named Venus Fly Trap bullying a filly named Babs Seed. She seems sad as the colt said mean things about her.

I jumped in front of her and said. "You leave her alone!"

"Or else what?" Venus laughed. "You're gonna snitch?"

"Yes!" I snapped as Babs pushed me aside and asked.

"What do ya think your doin'?"

"I'm trying to help-" the brown filly cut me off by saying.

"I can handle it myself!"

She then stomped away from me and scolded at colt. He boasted back as they started to argue. I wanted to help but Babs might shut me down again so I walked away. I found a nice tree that was far away from everypony else and began to cry. _This was the worst day ever! I didn't have no friends and it sure wasn't any fun... My mom LIED! After today, I'm NEVER COMING TO SCHOOL AGAIN!_

Once the school day ended, I ran home. As soon as I got their my mom and brother met me at the door.

"How was school?" my mom asked as I yelled.

"IT WAS TERRIBLE! I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FUN!"

"Did you at least-?" I cut my brother off by yelling.

"NO! ALL THE FILLIES AND COLTS HATE ME AND I'M NEVER GOING BACK!"

I ran to my room and locked the door. I then threw my saddlebag on the floor before collapsing onto my bed and letting all my pain and my agony fall on my pillow. _I never been hated before! Well sure, I would get on my brother's nerves but he still loved me! _Several minutes later, somepony knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I cried into the soft cloth of my pillow.

"Candy." my mom said politely. "Please open the door."

I sprang off the mattress and up locked the door. Then I opened the door a crack.

"Hi." I greeted as I wiped away some of my tears.

"Oh Candy!" she said as she bent down to me. "You can't quit school!"

"Why?" I asked as my mom replied.

"Because Princess Celestia inforces the law that all fillies and colts to go to school." my mom informed me. "And if you stay home, I'll be in trouble. Do you want mommy to be in trouble?"

"No."

"Okay so you're going back tomorrow?" she asked as I protested.

"But they all make fun of me!"

"Ignore them." she told me. "I was picked on too! So was your brother! We both realized if we tried to say anything back, we would start a fight. Can you try that?"

"Okay." I responded as I hugged her. She smiled as I walked to the bathroom so I can wash my stained face. Once I was done, I went downstairs to watch TV with my brother. As soon as he saw me, his face shifted to worry.

"You're alright?" Rocky questioned me as I hugged him.

"Yeah!" I giggled as I let go and sat next to him. He smiled as he nuzzled me. My mom then came over and hugged us both. We laughed as she ruffled our hair. After dinner, we sat together and watch a movie. I fell asleep before it could end though...

For the rest of that year, I was still being bullied. However, I would always try my hardest to ignore them but some of their taughts hurt more than others. As soon as I finished school and we were out for the summer, my family moved to Canterlot. We got a bigger house and I went to a new school!

However when summer came to an end, I was nervous. I thought the fillies and colts were going to be mean and call me names too but when I got to school, everyone was so open towards me.

Everyone wanted to sit next to me but I decided to sit next to a filly named Autumn Leaves! In fact, we're best friends now! She would always follow on adventures no matter how crazy they seemed to her. It was fun! More fun than I had in a long time!

Also I finally figured out what I want to be! A princess! I will inforce a law that no filly nor colt will be abused or bullied for their appearance or religion! Sound like a good law! Huh? Anyways, I had fun times with my classmates and I was happy.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! And if you do, review and favorite! (Don't follow... It's not point.) Even if you don't like the story, I would love to here some advice. **

**This is SCF99 signing out! Bye!**


End file.
